A wish
by Leauhx
Summary: oneshot...


A WiSh….

- oNeShOt NaMiKu StOrY- 

I wrote this up in my notebook and decided to type it up. Hope you like it. It's my first Namiku so I hope it's in character and everything.

She flipped open the sketchbook. The one she always drew in. The one that seemed to have the endless amount of pages. Her thin delicate fingers flipped over pictures of the spiky haired brunette that plagued her mind so much. There were pictures of all the memories. The ones that she were in charge of. Every single detail could be seen in each picture. Every single ruffle in kiari's dress and every spike in sora's head was visible. She flipped until she saw a blank crisp sheet of paper available and began scribbling with her red pastel.

"What are you drawing now?"She looked up a bit shocked .Somehow she missed the part where he walked into the room. Maybe he used a dark portal-no-She would've surely seen it against the pure white walls of the room.

She didn't answer. She stared at him blankly. Why was he here? He usually only came in when he was bored to tease the small blonde girl. Maybe he was bored again, who knows? Either way he walked over to her and peered over her shoulder."What is that? A heart?" He asked. He didn't mean to sound rude but it sounded that way.

"No" She spoke softly but commanding. She was uncomfortable underneath his warm breath. It was tickling the side of her neck and she could hear his heartbeat…

Silence…

She timidly glanced up at him from time to time. His warm breath was still tickling her neck and it did make her feel more than a bit uncomfortable but that didn't distract her from her focus on completing her drawing.

"If it's not a heart what is it?"

"A wish." She admitted quietly as she drew a curve to complete the heart shaped figure on the page. His pair of aqua colored eyes watched as her seemingly empty eyes followed the red pastel around the paper.

"A wish huh Namine?"He said cockily, smirking contently."What are you wishing on?"He stood up to clearly show Namine just haw much taller he was than she.

Namine looked up at him and blinked curiously."Oh come on Namine. If you're wishing for something you have to wish on something. Did you not know?"She shook her head slightly. The silver haired boy-riku-laughed."Well now you do."

She paid no attention to him but simply gripped her red pastel harder and continued drawing. Riku watched for changes in the heart shaped figure. None came. Namine put down her red pastel and picked up a pink one.

"So what are you wishing on?"Riku inquired.

"…."Namine didn't answer. To be truthful, she didn't fully understand the question.

"How about your sketchbook?"Riku continued.

"Huh?"Namine looked up a bit startled. She dropped her pink pastel "My sketchbook…"

"Wish on something you cherish."Riku instructed.

"Like my sketchbook…."Namine almost whispered.

"Yea"Riku nodded watching Namine think.

"Can you wish on people?"Namine asked hopefully, pressing her fingers together. An elegant smile graced her pale lips.

"Yea.You can namine"Riku answered. A small smile also gracing his lips.

"Then I'm wishing on….roxas."Namine said after a moment of thinking.

"Roxas?"Riku asked a bit taken back.

"Yea roxas" Namine smiled."He's the only one who really ever visits me and talks to me.

"Do you not see me in front of your face Namine?"Riku frowned."I visit you almost everyday"

"But all you do is tease me…."Namine said quietly.

Riku watched the timid girl. She seemed to be thinking again as she stared blankly into her sketchbook."Namine I don't tease you. I don't mean to tease you…."

"Hm?"She looked up. He distracted her from her thoughts. She looked uncomfortable.

Riku walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder again. His breath tickled her throat with every word he spoke."I don't mean to intimidate you Namine just like you alright? No need to be afraid of me….and as for that heart you're wishing for there's no need to wish for it. I think you already have one."

Riku up and left after that statement, Once again leaving Namine in the blank white room by herself in silence.

Did you like? I wasn't really sure of how to end it. I hope you liked it either way! Thanks for reading and plz review! Thnx! -Pawprintsinthesnow-


End file.
